


Home Brew

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Pre-Relationship, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends have a semi-serious discussion at Cecil and Rosa's post-wedding party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Brew

Home Brew  
100 Themes Challenge  
Theme #78--Drink

The wedding had been beautiful, but the reception was dreadfully boring.

 _Of course, that could just be because I’m standing against the wall like some shy schoolgirl,_ Kain Highwind mused to himself as he watched the swirling dance crowd. _Not than any of them want anything to do with me, anyhow._

Because he was so focused on the dancers before him, Kain failed to notice Rydia’s approach until her slender hand held a mug out to him. He blinked once in surprise, then took the mug from the Summoner.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But I warn you, the ale isn’t nearly as good as what the Dwarves spoil us with.”

He took a sip and grimaced. “You’re right. Where was this imported from? Even Baron’s local brew is better than this.”

“Edward is trying to work out a local brew or two so that Damcyan won’t be as dependant on imports for such trivial pleasures. He also hopes to generate some local revenue from it.”

“His efforts are noble, but it’s not going to work if it’s all this bad.”

Rydia gave him a half-grin. “You’d be surprised what his subjects are saying about it, then.”

The Dragoon knew better than to dignify that with a response. “And I suppose that Rosa and Cecil actually paid for this?” Kain took another, more cautious drink of the ale.

“Well, Edward tried to make a gift out of it, but Cecil wouldn’t let him. He said that Damcyan was having enough financial troubles and that, as an allied kingdom and as a friend, he should be helping out as much as he can.”

“That’s like him. He’s always been the generous one.”

The Summoner gave the Dragoon a hard look. “And what about you, Kain? What have you always been?”

He took another drink, delaying his answer. “Had you asked me that two years ago, I would have said I was the reliable one. The one that Cecil could always trust with his back. Now I’m not so certain.”

She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “He can still trust you with his back, you know. Even when you were being controlled, you never really tried to kill him.”

They each took a drink, allowing her words to sink in for a moment.

“Would you like to dance?” He finally asked.

“Dance?” She looked puzzled.

“Yes, dance. I’m tired of standing against the wall, the conversation has gotten too serious and no amount of denial will make this beer taste better.”

“You’re right. It really is terrible.” She set her mug down on the floor next to the wall. “Let’s dance then.”

He set his mug down next to hers and took her hand. Expertly, Kain twirled Rydia into the crowd and they both allowed themselves to be caught up in the excitement and happiness infused in the reception crowd.

Their drinks remained very carefully forgotten until the clean-up in the morning, when the two were deposited with a smile into a tub full of identical mostly-full mugs of ale from Damcyan.  



End file.
